Shooting
by ThisWolf
Summary: A shooter is in McKinley. Where is Quinn? !Warnings inside!


**!Warning! School shooting, character death**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Glee _  
**

* * *

The choir room was empty except for Rachel, who was the first one there. She sat on her usual chair in the middle of the front row. After a few minutes of Rachel looking through her sheet music the other members of the glee club arrived. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina and Mike were the first to arrive. After them Artie, Sam, Puck and Finn came through the door and shortly after their arrival Santana, Brittany and Sugar walked in too. They all started talking while they waited for Mr. Shue. Mike, Sam, Artie and Finn talked about football, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Rachel and Sugar about Nationals and Brittany and Santana were cuddling in a corner.

Mr. Shue arrived a little while later. He started talking about the songs he wanted them to perform at Nationals. Rachel looked around the room at her fellow glee clubbers when she noticed the absence of Quinn. "Where is Quinn?"

Mr. Shue looked confused. "Did anyone see her in school?"

"Now that I think of it, Britt and I usually see Q in the parking lot before school but not today." Santana said and Brittany agreed. "That's true."

"I'll go look for her." Rachel stood up but suddenly there was a loud 'bang' and students in the halls started to scream and run. The kids inside the choir room didn't know what happened. Mr. Shue recovered first and locked all the doors. Blaine pulled Mercedes and Kurt behind a big amp, Mr. Shue, Artie, Rachel, Mike and Tina sat on the ground near the piano, Santana, Brittany and Sugar hid under a table and Sam, Puck and Finn were sitting behind some boxes in a corner. They waited and counted the shots.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

Then it was silent for a moment until it started again.

11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16.

The glee kids could hear people screaming, some in pain, some in panic. They thought about all the students in the school. Dying, running, hiding.

Who was the shooter?

Who was shot?

Where is Quinn?

Everyone had their phones out to text their family, friends outside the club and of course, Quinn.

* * *

Quinn was alone. She was on her way to the choir room when the shots started. She forgot her phone in her locker. She ran. She wanted to get to her friends as fast as she could. But when she turned around a corner she looked into the eyes of a girl. She was small and wore a Cheerios uniform. Quinn knew her. She was in her History class. Her name was Belle. They talked once and Quinn thought the girl was pretty sweet. But the girl who stood in front of her wasn't the girl she met. Quinn saw a killer, a gun in her hand and blood on her clothes and skin.

"I'm sorry, Quinn." Belle's voice was hoarse and full of regret.

"Belle…"

"Run, Quinn."

The blonde looked into the other girl's eyes and then ran. She ran towards the door that separated her from her glee club friends.

* * *

In the choir room the glee club members held their breaths as they heard fast approaching footsteps. When they were almost at the door a shot rang out and something fell against the wooden door and onto the floor. Another shot rang out.

Mike, who sat the closest to the door, stood up and peeked carefully through the window. The first thing he saw was the body of a girl in a Cheerio's uniform, a gun next to her head and a big puddle of blood coming out from under her, she was dead. He looked down and saw another body. "Quinn!"

, who was already next to the dancer, looked through the window and saw what Mike saw. He unlocked the door and opened it. At that moment a SWAT team rounded the corner and inspected the scene. Their guns pointed at the dead Cheerio. One of them moved to the girl and searched for a pulse. He didn't find it and spoke with someone through his walkie-talkie. Everyone in the school was finally safe.

* * *

A month later, Quinn was released from the hospital.

The New Directions had planned a welcome back party for her at her house, with the help of Judy Fabray. The mother cried the moment she saw her daughter in the hospital bed. She never left her side.

At the Fabray house, everyone sat in the living room. They talked and talked and talked. They were so relieved to know that Quinn was alive.

Especially a tiny diva …

The End

* * *

**Love? Like? Okay? Dislike? Hate?**

**FanFiction: ThisWolf**

**Twitter: This1Wolf**


End file.
